Eyes like a Shutter Mind like a Lens
by BrIgHtEyEdGiRl-lIvEtIlLtHeEnD
Summary: my version of book 5. Cammie is under custody of Catherine Goode in COC, what will she do, fight back, give in? will cammie change over the course of events, Will Catherine Win or Loose? and most of all will she ever get out to get back to her friends, family and Zach? rubbish summary i know ; hehe
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is my first Gallagher story and i hope it goes well. its sort of my version of book 5, please read and review, and I own nothing its all Ally Carter except a few characters i made up :) and I know the title makes no sense but i couldn't come up with one so its just random! but ah well just like everything else in my life ;D x**

* * *

Chapter 1

Cammie Pov

"I can't leave with you, Zach." I kissed him lightly.

He pulled me gently towards him, held me close and said "I know."

He rested his chin on my head as we stood there watching the sun go down on the horizon, casting a red glow to spread across the clear sky. I tried and failed to hold back the tears threating to escape, knowing this would be the last time I would see him for a long time. I clung to him as the last of the sun's rays sunk, signalling the end of a very long day and the start of many more to come.

~1 month later~

Clad in black I could even be a part of the shadows. With dyed black hair hanging down as curtains, a black v neck hugging my figure and black jeans with laces all down the front connecting to the converse shoes. **(Pic in profile) **I looked through the high tech binoculars which had night vision allowing me to see everything through the dim of the night with only light being the moonlight. I saw Catherine Goode climb out of a jeep and glide-considering she was wearing thigh boots with 6 inch heel boots- into a warehouse that looked no different from the many others along the deserted block. Turns out its relatively easy to find the base of the organization trying to kill you. I sighed thinking of the guy half way around the world. Zach Goode would kill me if he knew my real plans, but I know he would never let me go. The only way to stop these people is by going to them. You can't hide so why run? I was going to figure out what these guys wanted and take them down; even it means the end of me.

I froze my ears prickling, a twig snapped behind me to the right. I spun round with a high kick in his head and ducked as fist swung in my direction and punched him where the sun don't shine. A pair of beefy arms with a dragon tattoo twisting around ending at the wrists wrapped around my waist trapping my arms. A guy with night vision goggles came running but I kicked him with both legs sending both dragon man and myself to the ground, but I didn't see the second guy come from the side where he rammed the butt of his gun to my temple turning the black.

* * *

**okay a bit short but i just wanted to get it going please let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay here's the next chapter guys, thanks for all the reviews. this one is a little longer and i hope you like please let me know, and if anyone has any ideas they wanna share then by all means :) this story will go somewhere by the way just need to get it going first ;)**

* * *

I slowly pulled myself up from unconsciousness. All my muscles ached and my head pounded. I could taste blood and my eyes throbbed from the sudden glare of the light as they slowly opened. I blinked blood out of them to clear my vision and groaned as I lifted my head up to see my surroundings.

"Well finally!" I looked to my right to see Catherine standing there with her hip cocked to the side and a smirk on her face. Her skin looked Olive coloured in the white surgical light. "I thought James might have hit you too hard there" there was a guy standing in the corner in green camouflage combat pants and a white v neck shirt completely fitted to his body shape as you could see every ripple in his muscles. I guessed he was James as he was grinning evilly with a mad glint in his eye and looking right at me. Catherine laughed and sauntered her way across the room so she was my line of sight. I tried to move my arms and realized they were tied together behind my back and bit too tightly as my wrists were already bleeding from the rope burns as I twisted my wrists around. My feet seemed to be chained to the chair legs and the chair itself seemed to be chained to the floor.

"What brings you here Cammie?" her sarcasm was evident. I stared straight ahead my face showing no emotion. At the last moment I saw a fist flying in my direction and felt fist connect with flesh as James slammed his fist into my gut. I doubled over groaning and coughing as I was winded and struggling to breathe.

"Answer her!" James barked.

"Who know Catherine, thought I'd check out a great tanning spot!" I gasped. Considering there was only frost outside, the idea would be pretty hard to accomplish. Catherine smirk was wiped from her face and she glowered at me. She turned to James and said "you know what to do" she strode to the door and turned to me "have fun" and winked before stalking out the room and slamming the door behind her. James grinned menacingly and slapped me with the back of his hand sending my head reeling; I would've toppled over if the chair wasn't stuck still. I spat blood and laughed as I brought my head back to face him. His eyebrows pulled together

"Care to share the joke?" I laughed even harder my shoulders shaking making the ropes rub on my raw skin, but I was past caring. He grabbed my hair almost ripping from the scalp and pulled my head back as far as it would go, forcing me to look at his red face.

"You better listen and you better listen good. You're gunna be here for a while, and you will tell us what we want to know or this will not end well for you." I breathed heavily through my nose and glared at him. He shoved my head and stepped away. I brought my head back slowly still glaring. He moved his hand around his back and came back holding a gun. With two hands he aimed it at me and at the very last second he moved his hand taking one shot right to my leg. I let out a blood curdling scream and almost instantly tried to close my mouth and hissed breathing heavily trying hard not to show the pain getting to me.

2 hours later and I was barely conscious. They didn't even try to find out what they wanted to know yet! My head lolled to the side as blood dripped off my chin. I heard the sound of heels tapping on concrete floor, and then the creak as the heavy metal door was pushed open.

"Thank you James" Catherine said in a sing song voice and James retreated back to his corner and sat down looking pleased with himself.

"Now Cammie, I hope you're all settled in" when I said nothing she continued "the sooner you tell me what I need to know, the quicker this can all be over Cammie, the pain, the waiting the loneliness hmm?" I grinned which split my lip creating fresh blood to well up. I spat and made the effort to look up at her. "I need specific names Cammie and you're in a bad position to keep them from me. I cocked my head to the side.

"And you think I'm just going to spill them to you just like that, come on Catherine I thought we knew each other better than that!" she sighed

"Oh I was hoping you would say that" she nodded to James who undid the chains at me feet and grabbed my arms pulling me to my feet which we pretty unstable and I had to limp with the bullet wound still in my left leg, which stopped any chance of escape any time soon.

"Where are we going" I asked my voice strained as my leg flared with pain. She looked me up and down and smirked

"Oh you'll see" she turned and glided out the room as James tugged at my arms as I stepped in line behind her.

* * *

**well there you go hope you liked it please review . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i know this is really short but i thought i'd just add this on as the story should start to go somewhere soon :) hope you like it, let me know what you think **

* * *

Chapter 3

You could easily go insane if all you can see is the blackness stretching right in front of. With no sounds and no human life to tell you you're not going delirious.

I was currently sitting in the middle of an empty room with no light, nothing, not a window or even a door frame for light to seep through. I sat cross legged chained to the floor with a straight jacket on and a pair of thick headphones where you couldn't even hear your own voice. With no sight, sound, feel or taste as there was no food to eat I sat there staring at what I thought was the door for two hole days!

A light flashed through the room almost blinding me for life and ripped my headphones of me head. Turns out I was staring at the ceiling and the door was behind me, boy did I get that wrong. I heard a clang and then a pair of arms were dragging me out of the cell.

"Put her in her room. I think that will teach her not to play jokes with me" I heard a distant voice whisper. Whoever had me threw me onto concrete floor landing on my bad leg and for the first time in two days I felt something rather than the numbness that had spread through. My body sagged as I let all my senses get used to everything again. I felt nauseous and my head was spinning but I was finally out of there. No imaginary voices, no imaginary anything. I was back and I dreaded going back in there.

* * *

**let me know what you think of Cammie's Nightmare and if it was...sufficient enough hehe . x**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews . hehe. I'm lazy and I couldn't be bothered to explain why the COC want Cammie but basically its the same reason in the book. I'm focusing more on her actually being captured than anything :) so things might start to get confusing after this chapter because I have some weird ideas and I hope it works out. let me know if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them and put them in this story :) let me know and please review . x**

* * *

Chapter 4

My time here was an endless cycle. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and so forth. The same questions repeated and the same result came in some form or another; me crumpled on the floor gasping for breath and blinking blood out of my eyes. My joking lessened a lot as I knew what wold come of it if I made Catherine look bad. If I wasn't in that room, then I sure was during my dreams, not that I got much sleep here. It was awful being trapped like that, starting to believe that you might not even exist.

But being led down all these hallways gave me a chance to look around, see what separated each hallway, like different objects. Cracks in tiles, coloured lamps and furniture. I committed these to memory so I could remember where I was and where to go. I started to look at brick formations. At Gallagher I was the best at finding secret passageways and there had to be some here, it was a secret base for crying out loud! Looking at all the bricks I thought I saw a few misshaped ones different from all the others, I'll have to check them out at some point, I didn't want to mess up my chance to get out of here, one mistake could change everything.

A punch to the gut brought me out of my reverie.

"What is wrong with you? Give us the information and you can go! Why put yourself through this when you can end it?" James sighed and came closer putting both his palms on either side of my face. This time I was hanging from the ceiling by chains on my wrists. I didn't have a black eye and my lip had healed but I had plenty of hits to the head probably causing concussion and I had plenty of bruises and scars from knives, fists and guns that now littered my body. I laughed, I proper laugh, it was the first proper laugh since my first day here and it felt good.

"Oh yeah like you guys would really let me go!" I said between giggles. I must've been high! I had concussion and was dehydrated, I great mixture as I couldn't help myself, the laughter just kept coming and I couldn't stop. James pulled out his gun and shot the chains I was dangling from I landed heavily on my ankle and crumpled to the floor. He held the gun up to my forehead.

"TELL ME!" he all but screamed at me. I grinned slowly

"But James we've been through this, you can't kill me because I haven't told you yet. Besides I can't tell you what I don't know" I smiled up at him kneeling down with the chains still dangling from my wrists now separated from each other. I moved closer to the gun

"But if it makes you feel better" I held the gun with him grinning maliciously now "Go on, I dare you! Do it!" he breathed heavily and for a split moment I thought he was going to go through with it. He stepped away and lowered the gun smiling himself now

"Nah that would give you an easy escape and I can't do that" he smirked and stalked out the room. I half grinned and leaned back shaking my head. It took me a few moments to realise that he didn't close the door fully. I stared wide eyed for a few seconds and acted on impulse. You don't get many chances like so I seized the opportunity and slipped out of the door myself.

* * *

**ooo is this Cammies chance? let me know what you think and maybe guess what could happen you never know I might like it and add it in hehe I'd love to hear what you think so please review XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry for the wait, but you'll be happy to know this chapter is longer ;) hehe hope you like please review . **

* * *

Chapter 5

The hallway was dark, that is until they flickered to life as if from a deep sleep as I walked beneath them, hmm they must have motion sensors. I hugged the wall, mainly out of habit out of habit as there was nowhere to hide. I crept along my ears straining for any kind of sound. One thing for sure, I wasn't going back, this could be my only chance and I need to get out of here. The hallway ended as a dead end I cursed and was about to turn away when I heard footsteps behind me. I panicked and turned to the last door at the end. The frame looked dark and I hoped like crazy that it was empty. I swung the door open and edged it slowly shut and let it shut with a whisper. I turned to face the room I was facing and found it completely empty and I don't just mean people, I mean it was basically bare except for a black podium right in the centre almost blending in with the background. I shuffled cautiously to it. At the top there was a green flashing message 'place hand here' curiosity won over me. I pressed my palm flat against the screen and after a moment a line scanned down my hand and I felt spike inside my head as if a sudden headache had flared. I gasped my eyes rolling into the back head, but kept my hand still, as if I couldn't remove it.

James Pov

I walked into my office intending to grab Cammie's favourite weapon, I smirked as I walked to one of the walls full of weapons from floor to ceiling. I reached a hand out but a movement on my TV screens caught my attention. I turned to look at the CCTV to notice a girl run into a room. I stared wide eyed when I realised which room she had walked into. I growled as I could feel my blood boil. I grabbed my gun and ran back to her cell quickly typing in the code and kicked the door open gun in hand. I growled seeing the bare room with a couple of chains a chair and some blood stains. I slammed my fist on a big red button and almost immediately a siren blared through the building.

Cammie's Pov

I gasped as I fell to the floor breathing heavily. My head now felt fine as if nothing had happened what so ever. I looked at my hand and shook my head completely confused as to what just happened. I siren suddenly blared like an old war call. I swore aggressively and pushed myself just as a couple of guards ran into the room running into each other as they saw me standing there. We all stared at each other for a few seconds their guns raised at me. All of a sudden I felt my eyelids flutter. They flashed open and I felt brilliant. New information seared through my brain and I knew what to do. I coked my head to the side and before they could blink I grabbed the first guys arm and twisted his wrist breaking 4 bones in the process. He cried out and dropped his gun. I elbowed the second guy in the nose before he could do anything still holding onto this guy's arm. The second guy fell to the ground and his gun bounced out of his grasp. I pulled on the first guy's arm and he stumbled forward, I turned and elbowed him in his jaw, his head snapped back and fell to the ground, I flipped him over and bent his arm back dislocating his shoulder and breaking the arm in 3 places. He screamed I grabbed his gun and shot him in the head and he went limp and his eyes glassed over. I turned to the second one who had gotten up and attempted to kick my feet out from under me but I kicked his knee making it break and he stumbled crying from pain, I went in front of him and smiled before snapping his neck. He too slumped to the ground completely motionless. I stood still observing my work as my happiness turned slowly back to fear. I don't where all the facts came from or how I suddenly knew how to work a gun or what made me so quick and heartless. I had just killed 2 guys in a heartbeat without even thinking about it and I….liked it? Whatever this machine had done it can't be good. I grabbed the gun and marched out the door. Determined to get out of here and then figure out what just happened.

My bullets ran out when I shot two more guys along the way quicker than a blink of an eye. I had become almost robot like marching through the corridors, with so much confidence I could just walk out the front doors! I grabbed a machine gun a reloaded it without looking in record time all the while still running down the hallway. I heard the familiar click of gun behind me, but I can't of been familiar I've never even seen a gun before until I came here! I whipped around and shot the guy who must have barely 20 right between the eyes, with only one bullet in a machine gun. I kept running forward until I entered I huge warehouse room, the type they build planes in. I saw the front doors open to the world outside and the moonlight glinting through. I was about to run my last leg when Catherine stepped in front of me

"You've done well Cammie" she stated. A gun in your own hands.

"You're almost there. But I'm afraid only almost!" she grinned "now it can't have been you who shot ALL of my guards" with the emphasis on the all. She looked me over taking in my stance and my confidence with the gun. Realization hit her. "You've done it? It works?" I scowled

"What the hell have you done to me?" I barked at her but she simply laughed.

"I didn't do this to you Cammie, if you'll remember you walked into that room yourself and scanned it too. I wasn't there"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I screamed, she raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are the first to try out my experiment, well Dr Steve's invention of course." I just stared at her "We call it 'Occidere Dedolo' which basically means 'Kill Chip', you inserted a lot of information into your brain, and basically you are now the best assassin ever. You know how to work a gun with no teaching, you can kill when you have only been taught to defend and harm, you know exactly what your breaking, what moves to do and be a 100% sure it will work." A sense of achievement seemed to grow on her face "We thought it was a bust, but you proved us wrong" I felt horrified my gun had been lowering as she explained and I stood there astonished. This can't be happening to me! I don't want to be an assassin. I look over her shoulder at the exit and knew either way I had to get out that way. I breathed deeply and raised the gun almost touching her forehead.

"Go on do it!" she dared me I looked her dead in the eye "Either way I've won" I paused

"Is that so?" I asked my eyebrows rising.

"Yep. I've turned you into something you didn't want to be. Killing me won't help you. My mission with you has at least finished with you. I've destroyed the old you and given you a new life. You're just like me Cammie" I pulled the trigger with a smirk still on her face. Her mouth formed an 'oh' and she collapsed. I was blind with tears and threw the gun as far away from me as possible, disgusted with myself I hugged my arms and ventured outside breathing the first fresh air in 5 months.

* * *

**okay i really hoped this made sense :S if you have ever seen the TV series 'Chuck' then this might make a bit more sense? haha basically Cammie has got a 'Kill chip' in her brain making her able to kill without a thought and know about a 1000 ways to kill or seriously harm someone. I've made so Gallagher girls only know how to defend and know people unconscious and disarm and all that but they don't know the killing or about guns like at all. **

**okay so i really hope you like it and it makes sense, please let me know if it doesn't or if its just wierd or stupid seen as she's all ready a spy but i thought i'd spice it up by turning her into an assassin ;) please review and if anyone has any ideas please let me know :) **

**oh and thanks so much for the reviews i all ready have you guys are awesome . hehe x **

**P.s im looking for stories of any Joe and Cammie romance ive seen a couple im just wondering if anybody know some good ones out there or if anyone's writing one, because i'd to read a bit more about joe you know? ;) hehe (TEACHER SEX GOD!) haha **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys thanks so much for the reviews they really helped here's the next chapter hope you like . x**

* * *

Chapter 6

I practically limped to my bed, my limbs were that sore and defeated. I had managed to find myself grotty apartment, seen as I had no money on me I technically wasn't meant to be there, but it looked as though it was abandoned years ago. I collapsed on the sheets making dust rise, but I hardly noticed with the pain flaring through my body. I looked myself over assessing the damage. I had deep cuts running round my wrists leaving horrible scars. I had two deep ragged cuts in my thighs, where James had shot me. I hissed as I touched the ragged edge of the cut. I was too focused on getting out and what had happened to me had forgotten the pain in my leg causing me limp everywhere. God knows how I got out of there alive, and I remembered the horrible truth and shook my head determined not to think about it for now. I sighed and got up again, I grabbed the pliers lying on the wooden floor by the work station. I heaved myself back to the bed making the bed squeak and I got to work on getting both the bullets out. The chips got to work know exactly what to do, knowing which muscles or nerves I could damage very easily if I wasn't carful. Tears were stinging my eyes at the end of it as I had no morphine to cover the pain. I quickly ripped part of my shirt of too bandage them up and I felt the pain ease a little as I applied some pressure, making it slightly easier to walk too.

I looked myself in the mirror and saw a white scar mark running from my right temple to the middle of my cheek. Looking closer it looked like I need stitches my scalp. Lifting my shirt I gasped at the scars that littered my stomach. I had two huge ones slashed my stomach and a load more little ones. It was also purple and green from the massive bruises covered my skin. My back had 4 raised scars-which would go down soon-when Catherine had whipped me. And last but not least I had bruises on my neck and a light scar where the rope had scratched my skin when Catherine had threatened to kill me by strangling me.

I sighed, overall I was a mess, some scars would become next to invisible but I had too many and they were going to be stubborn and stay. I decided to get some rest so I curled up under the thin sheets and cried myself to sleep.

_~time skip~_

My leg was healed, horrible scars left there place and it was still stiff but either way, I could walk and run easily. I grabbed my duffel bag. I had managed to get a job at a café so I could get my injuries healed properly and a new outfit sorted. I was currently wearing high waist black skinny jeans covering my hip bones. I simple black bandeau that went just above my belly button covered in lace and two single straps to hold it up, a white vest top with a skull on the front a leather jacket that zipped up to my left side but I left it open and some black ankle boots with high heels on and laced up at the front, I found them easy to run in and you can cause serious damage with some heels. I had styled my still black hair and to finish my look a put mirrored aviators on. Slamming shut the apartment door and jogged down the stairs with my duffel bag on one shoulder

'Gallagher Academy, here I come'

* * *

**okay bit short and pointless i just wanted to show a chapter of her getting ready so she looks physically strong (besides her injuries) so she can walk in tall and proud at Gallagher so here you go please review, would like to know what you think :) **

**ooooo URGENT do guys think there should be a Zammie? hmm im not sure, everyone does Zammie, i could change it a bit or do you guys want to keep him? ;) hehe let me know your ideas i'll see if i can add them in :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Completely forgot to mention last time guys that her outfit is on my profile if you wanna look. Sorry it's been a while, lot of work and hectic but I have looked your reviews and they have brightened my day, so I've finally sat down and wrote this for you guys please let me know what you think . x**

* * *

Chapter 7

I gripped the handle of the duffle bag as I walked the dark streets with flickering lights above and my heels silently clicking the sound softened by the light layer of snow covering the roads. My watch was silent on my wrist, anyone who saw it would think it was broken and I had forgotten about it, but I knew that all I had to do was press a button and it would start ticking, ticking a countdown of 30 seconds that would create a reasonable explosion for such a small device. A small knife hidden in the soul of my shoe which could create a some damage a pair of earrings which a wealthy lover could provide turned into trackers, metal rubbed against the small of my back as my trusty 9mm was held in the waistband of my jeans and a machete and a smaller version of my handgun tucked into my jacket completely hidden to the public eye. I had a lot of time on my hands as I slowly made my way from Russia to my hometown, making the journey longer by only travelling at night and taking a long route so anybody following me I could easily loose them and they wouldn't know where I was heading.

Before I knew how to use this equipment (with the gun aside) and how handy they could be. But this chip allowed me access to the knowledge of making these devices with simple things along the way which could become very handy in any situation. I did everything without thinking, just calculations and information scrolling through my head like a slide show. I killed two guards on my tail in Moscow and cleared it up as if nothing happened and they never even existed and carried on without looking over my shoulder. Catherine was right; this thing was turning me into something I never wanted to be and I had to get rid of it because I don't want to know where this road leads.

_2 weeks later~_

Looking up at the Gallagher in Roseville I calculated 152 front windows, 6 passageways, 25 camera's, 2 trip wires in the forest where I was hiding, 20 girls looking out of windows and 10 cars parked with all their registration plates memorized. All this went through my head barely noticed as I thought how to get in without causing commotion. I was currently perched on a branch way above the ground. My sunglasses were sitting on top of my head and I had binoculars in front of my eyes just as the sun broke over the horizon. I lowered my binoculars and put them into my rucksack which was black and was practically a tardis inside. I had replaced my duffel bag for this making it more practical so I could use both of my hands.

I jumped of the branch which would usually break anyone's legs from that height but I knew exactly how to land lessening the blow. I crouched for a moment silently breathing in as I counted down from 5 as I pelted towards the mansion I dropped to the ground and rolled pressing a brick down in the wall and further rolled into the small space. It closed immediately after creating a dusty blackness. I stood up as the walkway was easy to stand in. looking up I saw a vent which I was trying to avoid as they could be too noisy and could get me noticed easily. I kept on going my footsteps creating echoes so I know where the wall was without grouping my hands around to feel my way around, I walked on confident I knew where I was going in the pitch black. I kept on going for half an hour with twist and turns in the passage way and stopping short just before I banged into the wall. I stroked the wall in front of me and felt a hitch on the side, I pressed it with my index finger and the wall slid open to a wooden hallway.

I dropped my bag and stepped forward letting the door close on it still in there. The wall softly clicked shut and looked as if nothing happened and I appeared out of thin air. I let my eyes adjust before I turned right and purposefully strode forwards. I glided down the hallways taking turns here and there as if I had never left. Not bothering to look around, yet still seeing everything out of the corner of my eye. I finally stopped in front of a door and paused for only a second before knocking. After 5.5 seconds I heard a gruff voice say "Come in" I turned the handle and stepped forwards seeing Joe Solomon sitting at my mother's desk looking at papers

"What is it now Mr Smith?" he grunted still looking down

"Cameron Morgan reporting for duty" his head shot up before I even finished my first name and stared at me wide eyed.

* * *

**Hope you liked, please review . x**


	8. Chapter 8

**hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for the reviews guys . x**

* * *

Chapter 8

_"Cameron Morgan reporting for duty" his head shot up before I even finished my first name and stared at me wide eyed._

He sat there completely still, eyes on me. I stood feet shoulder width apart, arms clasped behind my back sunglasses on and mouth set.

"Cammie?" Joe said like he couldn't believe his eyes. I nodded swiftly. He slowly stood up and suddenly beamed and came around the desk and pulled me into a hug.

"You've been gone 7 months!" I was completely immobile, my arms at my sides, completely confused as his arms wrapped round me. He pulled away slowly when he realised I didn't move to greet him. His eyebrows pulled together as he held my shoulders and looked at me. I waited five seconds until I said anything.

"I have completed my mission; I have taken down the Circle" I am proud to say that I managed to make Mr Solomon speechless. His jaw hung open as he stumbled back and leaned against the desk.

"Awaiting next order sir" he was still staring at me and it was getting irritating, why the hell was he staring? He reached his right arm behind him and brought his phone back, pressing a button and holding it to his ear. I heard 4 rings before a gruff voice picked up the line.

"You need to get hear, right now!" Joe commanded with a certain coldness making it hard not to do what he says. More muffled voice answered him.

"You'll want to see this, she's back" he hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Do you want to sit down?" he gestured to a couch behind me that looked vaguely familiar along with the rest of the office.

"I'll stay standing" my face still emotionless and my eyes covered I probably sounded harsh but why should I care he's meant to give me my next mission and I'll be off. I shrugged my rucksack off and settled it on the ground next to me. The door suddenly banged open to my left, I got into a defence position and looked toward the door only to see a man half dressed only in sweatpants with his hair ruffled. My mind faltered for a moment when I saw him and I felt alive again, but only for a second then it was gone, my mind started analysing everything again as I relaxed my muscles. Agent Zach Goode aged 17, son of Catherine Goode, Blackthorne student. My mind went on but I tuned it out

"Cammie?" he whispered, I cocked my head to the side. Didn't anybody recognise me here? Just like Joe he walked towards me about to pull me in a hug, but I stopped it this time.

"Good Morning agent Goode" I said nodding to him. He faltered and looked at me then at Joe just shook his head. I cleared my throat

"Shall I get ready for debriefing sir?" Joe looked uncertain about being addressed this way then quickly set him face emotionless as me.

"Yes Cammie…err Cameron" he corrected himself "Go set up, I will be right there, do you know where to go?" Zach's eyebrows drew together as he took his eyes off me and stared at Joe.

"Of course I do" trying not sound offended "I did live here" Joe nodded, a signal for me to leave. I grabbed my bag swung it on my shoulder and left the room swiftly.

Joe Pov

We both stared at the door after she left, completely baffled by what just happened. Zach looked pale as he turned to face me.

"What's happened?" he asked. I shook my head

"I have no clue. She came in and said that she's taken down the Circle" Zach's eyes widened

"That can't be true?" he gasped. I nodded slowly

"That's what I was thinking, but that is not Cammie! Zach listen to me, that wasn't her" I stood up and looked him in the eye as Zach was looking worried

"Then who was it Joe?" he asked quietly almost whispering.

"Hopefully that's what we're going to find out" he nodded and I left the office, known as the headmaster. Will Cammie even react when she finds out about her mother? I shook my head and kept walking, Zach following closely behind.

* * *

**hope you liked it, or it wasnt to boring just trying to get across how emotionless she is now and that the chip is taking over. i know it wasnt too long and i do promise this is going somewhere! ;) haha **

**and still not sure about the romance but it looks like its going to be Zammie, mainly because i think more people asked for Zammie, but you never know something else might happen. if it does end in Zammie then i promise you guys i will write another story after this and make it Joe and Cammie ;) please review and let me know what you think . x**


End file.
